


Fledgling

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Flight [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki's Kids, M/M, Prequel, Tony goes by Anton, Wings, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the years before Anton became Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling

One Thousand Two Hundred Years Ago  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They meet in Niflheim, Anton's kingdom. Loki has been sent as an ambassador for Asgard and Anton is the king of the realm. Odin wishes for Loki to ensure that Anton agrees to allow the kingdom to become a home for the dead not taken to Valhalla. 

"I will," Anton reassures his eyes not resting in any one place. "Tell me though, Why did Odin send you? You're the younger prince, normally etiquette would call for Prince Thor's presence."

"My apologies King Anton," Loki replies and Anton makes sure to mark down the rage in his eyes. "If you would like, I can call for Thor to attend to your contract."

Anton objects instantly, "No, no. Don't do that. I quite like having you as my ambassador, I have the feeling you won't let things get dull."

"Yes," Loki agrees a slight smile twisting his lips, "I do hate when things get dull."

"Come for a walk with me," Anton demands as he stands suddenly and spreads out his large wings. 

Loki complies, though he really has no choice in the matter lest he destroy relations between their realms. The two of them walk in complete silence until they arrive at the edge of a cliff overhanging the water. 

"I could like you," Anton randomly tells Loki. "I feel like if you weren't holding your tongue all the time we'd get along great."

 

"Unfortunately," Loki hums, "Etiquette demands that I do, in fact, keep my words in check."

"Why," Anton laughs, "So you don't hurt me with your words, I'd prefer that to some fool who pretends to agree with everything I say."

"Don't we all, King Anton? Still, we remain held prisoner by our roles." Loki shrugs as he continues to stare out over the water. 

"I know something that loosens any man's tongue," Anton's replies stepping closer to the prince. 

Loki shakes his head, "I'm afraid I'm in no mood for liquor tonight. Please though, don't let me stop you."

"Never," Anton smirks with a strange sparkle in his eyes. "However I wasn't talking about alcohol."

"What then, can make any man speak without proper decorum?" Loki inquires. 

"Flying," Anton grins before jumping forwards and pulling the prince close. From there it is easy for him to drag the Prince out off the cliff and swoop up to the clean, new air. 

Loki screams the whole time, the majority of his noises coming from joy. At one point Anton dips down low enough for Loki's fingers to skim along the water. 

"You're crazy," Loki laughs when Anton finally sets them back onto solid ground. 

Anton grins, "And you are finally speaking your mind!"

"Yes," Loki smiles, "I suppose I am."

Nine Hundred Years Ago  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had quickly made friends after their first meeting and are no so close that Anton feels no shame in pleading for what he wants. 

"Please," Anton adds jutting out his lower lips. 

Loki doesn't even look at him, "I already told you no, it isn't up to me. If you would like to visit Asgard you must make a request to either my father or Heimdall for passage."

Anton sighs and rolls his eyes, "It's no fun if they know I'm there."

"You'd think as a king to a realm you'd at least be a little mature," Loki grumbles. 

Anton just laughs before lying back down to stare up at the sky. 

It takes several more weeks, but eventually Anton wears Loki down and the Prince agrees to take him in through one of the realms back doors. 

"I still don't see why you wanted to come," Loki says as he shows Anton around the golden city. "It's not that interesting."

"I wanted to see how it's changed," Anton shrugs, "I haven't been here since I was a child. Not that it matters; everything looks the same."

"Come on," Loki commands his face suddenly bright. "I've got something to show you, I know that it's different since you last came."

Anton beams at Loki's excitement, "Lead way then."

Loki follows a small beaten down path until it peters off into the brush. To Anton's surprise, Loki continues to follow it into the shrubbery. After a moments hesitation, Anton trails behind Loki. 

He is pleasantly surprised when he finds that he is in a garden, not of flowers, but of magic. Floating around their heads there are samples of different kinds of magic coming from different people across the nine realms. 

"Where did this come from," Anton questions gazing about the space in awe. 

As Loki answers he lays in the grass and beckons for Anton to join him, "I made it. I wanted a place to come and think and figured it might as well be interesting."

"It's gorgeous," Anton says as he turns on to his side to look at Loki. 

Those green eyes are staring at Anton as Loki asks, "You really think so?"

"Yeah," Anton breathes staring at Loki, "I do."

Then he brings his lips to meet Loki's in a kiss. It starts out slow and sweet, but build with passion and vigor the longer is lasts. Eventually though, it comes to an end. 

Anton speaks first, "That was-"

"Good." Loki finishes for him, "We should do it again some time."

"Yeah," Anton laughs, "We should."

 

Seven Hundred Years Ago  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello there," Anton smirks as Loki appears in front of him. 

The prince is dressed in his best finery, green silk paired with leather plate armor covered with metal pieces engraved with designs. The golden sheets shine brightly and mesmerize Anton. 

Loki is being similarly entranced by Anton's appearance. Sitting on his head is the heavy golden crown he saves for special occasions. Below that he's wearing deep red silks combined with a golden armor. 

"Are you ready," Anton asks wriggling his eyebrows. 

"Of course," Loki responds and they turn to face Frigga. 

The queen of Asgard stands before them with a small smile on her face. Behind her is the flood of noblemen come to watch the Royal marriage. Neither of the grooms pay much attention to them, instead they focus intently on Frigga. 

The ceremony goes by quickly; once the two have made vows to love one another for all eternity all that is left is that hand fasting. Anton and Loki join hands in a very familiar motion before holding their joined hands out to Frigga. She takes a hold of them and magically summons a cloth which she ties around their hands. Anton and Loki then turn to kiss one another and the ceremony has reached its end. 

There's applause and wild cheering comes from Thor and his friends, but the two lovers don't care; they're to wrapped up in each other. 

They manage to separate just long enough to receive gifts (such as spell books, enchanted artifacts and other miscellaneous items) from the noble men. Once they have everything Odin finally send them off with his wishes for their well being. They make their exit when Tony pulls Loki's body flush against them and soars off the building his wings beating gently. 

Six Hundred Years Ago  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Congratulations, King Anton, Prince Loki, You're going to have a baby," the healer tells them as they sit in her office and wait for an answer about Loki's sickness. 

"What," Anton blanches as he thinks about the responsibilities of parent hood. 

Loki is shaking his head, "How is that possible?"

"Well," the healer says pausing to gather her words, "You do have bother male and female genitalia, is it shouldn't come as a surprise that you also have both a female and male reproductive tract."

"It does," Tony mumbles, "It comes as a surprise."

The healer ignores him jn favor of speaking to Loki, "I believe you have a strong possibility of carrying the baby to term if you want it, if you do not, well there are options. I'll leave you and King Anton to talk. 

They keep the baby and nine months later as Loki goes into labor he looks over at Anton and whispers, "I don't think the baby is right."

"Hush," Anton tells him, "No matter what our baby will be perfect."

He's surprised of course when his baby emerges as an miniature eight-legged horse, but he quickly gets over it and holds the baby close to his chest. There are tears dripping down Loki's face, but Anton waits for the healers to clear the room before he asks what's wrong. 

"Why is he like this," Loki asks his voice tainted with desperation. Did I do something wrong? Is this my fault?"

Tony wipes away Loki's tears with one hand and cradles their son with the other, "No darling, it isn't your fault. It isn't anybody's fault, he is simply the way fate decided. Now, what shall we name him?"

Loki looks down at their sleeping son for a long moment before deciding on a name. 

"Sleipnir."

Three Hundred Years Ago  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They've had three more children since the last and as Anton sits in the grass and watches them play with each other he thinks to himself about how much he loves them. He would do anything at all to protect them. 

Anton's soft smile becomes a wide grin as he watches Loki pick up Hel, the youngest and the only one of their children to have an Aesir like body, and swing her around in a circle. Wrapped about Loki's waist is Jormungandr who is most likely enjoying the twirling sensation as well. Off to the side of those three Jormungandr's twin brother, Fenrir, sits at Sleipnir's hooves and pants heavily. 

"Faðir" Jormungandr calls as he drops from Loki and slithers over to Anton. 

Anton grins down at him, "Yes, baby boy?"

"I'm dizzy!" He exclaims and Anton laughs as he picks up the snake. 

"I bet you are, you just got spun in a bunch of circles!" Jormungandr laughs once more and Anton's heart floods with warm, fuzzy emotions. 

"I love you," Anton say stroking a hand down the coiled ball of scales in his lap. 

Mumbling into his thigh Jormungandr responds, "I love you too."

Yes, Anton thinks, he would do anything to protect his family. 

Fifty Years Ago  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on," Anton says to his children. "Let's go see Sleipnir, you know he's been miserable since your móðir went on vacation."

"Alright," Hel calls through the magical mirror connecting her (and the realm shed inherited when Anton decided to become a smith) to Asgard, "Hold on, I've got to get shoes."

Fenrir snorts, "I don't get the point of shoes."

"That's because we don't have Aesir bodies and you have paws not feet." Jormungandr reminds Fenrir as he slithers up around Anton. 

Fenrir opts to ignore his brother and so the four of them head off in silence. By the time they reach the stables though, the children are chittering excitedly. 

Hel hops up onto Sleipnir's back with one smooth motion as Fenrir and Jormungandr crowd around his feet. 

The spend the next hour or so chatting before Anton felt a prickling on the back of his neck. His wings flaring out instinctively, Anton barked, "Hel, get down now."

Obediently she slid off of her brother, only seconds later a crossbow bolt smacked into the wall behind where she'd been. The children cowered down in the stable as Anton turned in the direction the bolt had come from. 

Another arrow flies through the air but Anton grabs it before it can reach its target. He throws it the ground and leaps into the air his wings beating harshly.

With in moments Anton had caught the archer and snapped his neck. Then he flies back to the ground to fight off the attackers streaming toward his children. He makes quick word of them taking out the men outside or arms length with his wings and snapping the necks of all who venture to close. 

"Come here," Anton pants as he beckons to his children. 

"What's going on," Sleipnir cries worriedly. 

Looking at the body's with wide eyed wonder, Fenrir says, "I think we were attacked."

"We were," Anton agrees, "Which is why we need to leave before it happens again. Hel, you just new to go back to Niflheim as the new Queen there you should be safe."

"Alright," Hel agrees quickly as she pulls Anton into a hug, "Be careful and get them out safe."

"I will," Anton reassures and then she's gone and he gathers the others close. 

After some chanting Anton releases a huge burst of magical energy which scatters his children across the nine realms as well as attracts Odin's attention. 

He grins victoriously as he falls to the ground. Safe. The children are safe. This is the thought he holds tight as they drag him before Odin. 

The floor rumbles as Odin spits at him. But he doesn't care, he has saved his children and will gladly suffer the consequences. Pressing face first into the marble flooring he begins to laugh. 

This angers the All-Father and suddenly the world burns. The tips of his wings burn and burn and slowly the pain creeps downwards. Flailing his head around he catches sight of his large wings fading to nothing as flame devours them. Twisting towards Odin he spits his rage only for it to increase ten fold as he sees that for every inch the flame eats from him another grew on the set In Odin's lap. 

And then it is gone. The pain is gone and so are his wings. 

"For your blatant disobedience you shall be punished, Smith Anton. I sentence you to a trapped as a mortal from birth to death. Only then may you return."

He only lays there, empty, as he feels the All-Father strip him from his own body and cast him into Midgard.


End file.
